


Two Can Keep A Secret

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Ghosts, Inspired by Donnie Darko, M/M, Post-Canon, post-trk, rovinsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you gonna tell 'em you're seeing me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Can Keep A Secret

"When you gonna tell 'em you're seeing me?"

 

Ronan sighed, hands braced on the windowpane overlooking the fields of the Barns. He didn't answer.

 

"When you gonna tell _Parrish_ you're seeing me?"

 

"I'm not _seeing_ you." Ronan's voice was shaky, and he sighed again, running one hand through his close-cropped hair. It had grown out a bit since he'd last seen the boy sitting on his bed.

 

Kavinsky's eyes, dark as anything, rolled. His sunglasses were tossed aside onto the bedspread. "You're seeing me _right now_."

 

"Not the way you want."

 

"No." K flopped back on the bed, his insubstantial body apparently just heavy enough to wrinkle the comforter. "Can't really fuck like this, huh?"

 

An echo: "No."

 

"When're you gonna tell 'em? Kavinsky rested one hand over his stomach, lifting the other to his mouth, chewing idly at his thumbnail as he eyed the spiderwebbed cracks of the ceiling. "Seems kinda important, yeah?"

 

Again, Ronan said, " _No_."

 

He was suddenly aware of K's eyes on him, black as a shark's, and he turned to meet them with his own, though he quickly reclaimed his grip on the sill, hands behind his back. K raised a brow at him. The boy, the ghost, the _poltergeist_ , all but demanded, " _When are you gonna tell 'em, Lynch_?"

 

There was no room for doubt in Ronan's voice when he said, "Never."

 

Cracking his knuckles, K asked, "Never?" Ronan didn't answer. "Don'cha have enough secrets already?"

 

"When you're already in the hole," Ronan eventually said, his nails digging into the wood of the windowsill, "what's a few more feet matter?"

 

"You're asking the wrong guy." Somehow, Kavinsky's sick little smirk had Ronan smiling, too, wry and regretful. "I'm already six feet under."

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Donnie Darko, and I was inspired. God, that movie is upsetting. I love it so :) I really liked the weird dynamic between Donnie and Frank, and I just...? 
> 
> Also, the title for this piece is from The Pierces' Secret: 'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead. It's a creepy song. Go listen to it. I'd include a link, but I'm technologically challenged and I have no idea how to do that :P
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
